


a raven's storm

by raveness_ov



Series: family of destiny [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness_ov/pseuds/raveness_ov
Summary: PREMISES– Geralt had told Yen he doesn't love her (which to me is a lie)– Ciri fakes her death or witcher Ciri– The sorcerers of Novigrad all escaped but are wanted fugitives– Non-humans are targets for the witch hunters.





	a raven's storm

**Author's Note:**

> PREMISES  
> – Geralt had told Yen he doesn't love her (which to me is a lie)  
> – Ciri fakes her death or witcher Ciri  
> – The sorcerers of Novigrad all escaped but are wanted fugitives  
> – Non-humans are targets for the witch hunters.

The last she had seen of him was when he had climbed the tower, to possibly take care of Avallac'h and hopefully would see him come down with him and the child. That didn't happen. When she had seen that Ciri was not with them she felt as if it were her who had been her who had been gripped by the White Frost.  
  
What was left of the Nilfgaardian army, her fellow sorceresses, and whoever had lived from the An Craite army had all gathered once the monsters had receded back to their own homes and gathered in the village below the tower, waiting and wounded. They were eager to know what became of the Witcher and the lion cub from Cintra.  
  
Yennefer, however, knew without being told. She had felt not only betrayed by her body but also by Geralt, he was supposed to bring her back, their child, her only daughter. Cirilla. If not for the Wyzim soldiers or the other sorceresses, Yennefer would have cried out. Instead had shut her eyes, trying to hold back pools of tears that were beginning to form.  
  
Since the ashen-haired woman had returned to her mother's life their moments together had been anything but scarce. After they were reunited, the two had been inseparable. In between battles they would spend time in each other's room, although she would mostly be hearing Cirilla's stories rather than telling her own. The raven-haired sorceress would listen and be caught up in the stories that were told.  
  
From Ciri riding a unicorn into the desert to joining a group named after rodents, to being married to the Alder Elf, who Yennefer knew as a distant grandfather of Ciri's, but kept her lips quiet. Of course, throughout her stories, Yennefer had put in her own input in, not about the unicorn, but of everything else. _Oh yes, the old elf was probably limp. Rats? I guess since 'Squirrels' had been taken they needed another rodent. Hm, the girl you liked was she pleasant? Arthur of where? I've never heard of such a place._  
  
Yennefer had wished and wished that those moments with Ciri would last longer, or that she could hold her if only for a moment. She wouldn't though.  
  
And as she wept into her cupped hands she could feel arms wrap around her, strong arms. Geralt. The sorceress wanted to pull away but she couldn’t find the strength nor the will to do so. Then as he buried his face in her hair, something he had only ever done when they were in bed together, such a harsh memory then. Then she heard him whisper ever so quietly into her ear, it was a meeting place and when to meet.  
  
She couldn’t believe her ears, it was neither the time nor place to be asking for such a thing. But when she heard how serious his voice was, she had understood. It wasn’t for that sort of thing but rather a more important matter, one that required they go to a whole other continent for this secret. She hadn’t asked questions, and once she returned to her room in Skellige only to leave moments later via portal.  
  
Yes, the sorceress understood. This was about Ciri, it had to be. That's what she had hoped. That in reality, she was still _alive_.  
  


***

The portal she had wasn't strong as she hoped, she had used up almost all of her energy with keeping magical barriers from going to the land of the Aen Elle. It exhausted her so much that she had botched up her own magic and ended up on some unknown road. The wind felt harsh against her still warm cheeks, and the sun had been setting off in the distance.  
  
"So North is that way, I suppose I can walk that way until I reach something, then rest a bit. I'd rather not risk being caught by bandits out here." She rationalized with herself, but she was so tired she knew that if air warmed up she would probably slow down and find a tree to lay under. Yennefer hoped that wouldn't happen.  
  
It wasn't much further where she had found a small, well-kept home. A garden had been in the front and the sides of the exterior. Tending to one of those gardens was a slim woman, her hair covered by a straw hat, and she had been wearing warm clothes. Yennefer had walked forward along the dirt road. She didn't want to intentionally distract the woman, but she had heard the sorceress and turned around anyway.  
  
"My you look like something the cat wouldn't drag in." Said the woman, though her face was that of concern. "Come inside, rest awhile." The woman offered. But Yennefer had shaken her head.  
  
"I mustn't, I have somewhere I need to be. Please tell me, where am I? Is this the road leading from Buki to Ban Gleán?"  
  
"Mm, oh yes. If you're going to the latter then you're headed in the right direction. Buki would be the other way. But I don't suggest you go anywhere without being tended to first. Are you injured? I know I have some spirit lying around."  
  
"I really have to be on my way, but thank you for your offer." Something about the way the woman's eyes looked over at her was familiar. But the sorceress couldn't place where exactly she had seen that look. "Besides I don't have a habit of staying in places for very long."  
  
"The place you're looking for, it's a mile to the east. You should get there before the sun fully sets."  
  
Yennefer narrowed her eyes, this time getting a better look at the woman. Her skin hadn't just been fair but perfectly ivory, it was perfect. She had taken another look into her eyes and now they had resembled emeralds, ones she would only see on top of jewelry of princes and princesses. And while her hair and forehead had been covered, she was sure she could see a streak or two peaking out behind her hat.  
  
"Are you a sorceress?"  
  
"Who I am is not important dear."  
  
"Have we met before, you seem familiar."  
  
"No, but like I said my identity is not important. Now hurry along, it's beginning to get dark."  
  
Yennefer had looked towards the distance, the woman was right, if she didn't hurry then surely she would find herself worrying about more than just bandits. She nodded and headed down the correct path that was given. Her only comfort from her aching and joints were the sounds of awakening cicadas and the occasional howl of the wind.  
  


***

  
  
Zoltan Chivay, Geralt's dwarf companion. He had been waiting outside, arms crossed as he looked up at her. Had he been here long, were there more with him awaiting the witcher's arrival or had they been waiting for her.  
  
"Is he here?" She asked, mirroring his pose.  
  
"No Miss Yennefer, but Miss Merigold is waitin' inside and Master Dandelion should be here shortly."  
  
"That's fine, Please tell me there's a bed or comforter in there that I can rest on."  
  
"Aye, but ain't really all the g-"  
  
"That's fine I'll be res-" She never got the chance to finish, the graceful raveness had finally collapsed from exhaustion. Her head and upper body were prevented from hitting the floor by the dwarf, who had only managed to grab her waist and positioned her over his shoulder.  
  
The next few moments were a blur to her, she had heard Zoltan call out, then heard the door opening and two figures had appeared. After that, she had blacked out, drifting away to her dreams.  
  
"Oh Yen, you always seem to overwork yourself when it comes to them don't you?" Triss had said softly once Dandelion and Zoltan had left them alone. The chestnut haired woman patted Yennefer's dark unkempt hair. The unconscious woman sighed as if her subconscious was tired as well. This made the other sorceress smile.  
  


***

Sometime later she had awoken, feeling refreshed but not better, her head had pounded as though Zerrikanian drummers were beating against her temples. A loud, uncomfortable groan escaped her lips as she rolled to her side and sat up. She uttered a small spell that she had used many times before. Soon the pain had slowly turned into a light strum and then into nothing. The silence in the hut had allowed her to remember all that happened before.  
  
"What's taking Geralt so long? Shit, I'm getting hungry and I don't think there's anything edible in there."  
  
"If I wasn't so sure that my head would end up on a stake, I would teleport to the city."  
  
"And if those cocksuckers werenae lookin' for every damn fucker who looks differen' then I would."  
  
"Wha- why are you both looking at me? Surely you don't expect me to go to the city."  
  
"Yes, we do. Dandelion you're literally the only one to go. Go while Yen still sleeps. You don't want to see her hungry. Trust me."  
  
There were a few other words shared before the bard finally agreed. The sorceress sighed and resisted the urge to lay back down go back to her pleasant rest. The one with Geralt and Ciri and Vesimir and even Nenneke were eating, drinking, and sharing stories about one another, all while laughing at some unknown jest that was told.  
  
Instead, she fixed her hair as best she could, she knew she would regret not bringing her trusty bag full of her things and she did.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" The other sorceress said with a smile as she walked in through the door. Yennefer turned her head to look at Triss. She had been way well better off with her looks. "Must have been pretty tired if you fainted like that," she said with a giggle.  
  
"Not my proudest moments I'll admit, but yes I was. Out of Phillipa, Fringilla, and I, I was the one using the most of my magic.”  
  
”Yen..”  
  
”And even after, once Eredin was defeated, I still had to help find...” she paused.  
  
”I’m so sorry Yen for-”  
  
”For what? For nothing. Why do you think Geralt asked us to come here? To reminisce? It's obvious. Cirilla, my child, is still alive. And when he arrives with Ciri in tow...I’ll go away with her. For good Triss. I won't be apart of the Lodge or in any more political parties. I’ll just be her mother.”  
  
Triss shot her a remorsefully sorry look, one she had known all too well. And she hated it. If she were fully rested and had a glass of juice in her hands, she would have given Triss a much different look. Instead, she turned her head back and the two women sat in silence.  
  
Her eyebrows pressed together as she thought. _The witcher is in Vizima or heading there. I know it. Emhyr's soldiers would have seized him if he hadn't gone willingly. I suppose the only thing we can do now is to wait. For both of them._


End file.
